Wizarding World Attacked!
by Jasper22
Summary: The entire wizarding world is under attack! The Minister is gone on a trip and Harry Potter is left in charge. What will he do to save everyone? FYI: Dumbledore is alive in this one like he never died.
1. Ministry Attacked

**The Ministry of Magic is suddenly brutally, and viciously attacked! Takes place in the future when Harry and Ginny work at the Ministry **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday, the thirteenth of April, started out like any other April day in London. Cold, rainy, and miserable. Harry Potter had never been very superstitious, but after looking at Mrs. Weasley's clock he began to feel on edge. One of his and Ginny's wedding presents had been her clock. That clock had never been wrong before, so when Harry and Ginny woke up to find both of their names on Mortal Peril, they started getting the superstitious vibes. They were both a little shaky as they grasped hands to apperate to work like they usually do. When they were in the Atrium they kissed each other good bye as usual and headed toward their separate lifts. Harry to the fourth floor and the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement office. And Ginny to the second floor and the Head of the Muggle Protection office.

That's when they really started to freak out. It was fine when they were together cause they could watch out for each other. But when they were apart, they had no one. About an hour later, Harry started to hear the explosions. At first he thought it was some prank or maybe some faulty artifact brought in as evidence. Then as they started getting louder and closer, Harry began to worry, and he had flashbacks of the clock and the date. He immediately started feeling worried that something might have happened to Ginny. He pulled out his wand, wrenched open his office door, and stepped out into sheer chaos. Everywhere he looked people were running. Most had their wands out and heading down the hall towards the stairs that led down to the Department of Mysteries. A thick plume of black smoke was coming from that direction along with the bangs and screams of many duelers.

The rest of the people running were running away from the battle. Most of these were wounded people or people carrying bodies that couldn't walk on their own. The rest were people like the boy from the Daily Prophet, or the Hogwarts student who they hired to come clean the owlrey every so often. Harry reached out and grabbed a man who was holding his arm (that he about lost by the look of it) and asked him what was happening. The man said about 60 to 70 unknown Dark Wizards apperated into the Atrium about a half hour ago. They instantly started to send stunning and killing curses into the fray of people moving about the Atrium. After they cleared away a path through the carnage, they proceeded down the corridor towards the stairwell that led to the Department of Mysteries. The man must have known who Harry was because he told him that as far as he knew, Ginny was still fighting it out against two of the attackers at once. A huge wave of relief washed over Harry as he heard those words. He immediately rushed off toward the battle to find Ginny and get her out. As soon as she was safe then he could round up his team and purge the Ministry of these so called intruders. As he rounded a corner and started to see some of the duelers, he pulled out his wand. He charged right into the fray, sending stunning spells at all the attackers he could see, while also searching the mob of Ministry officials for Ginny. He found that the battle was mainly situated around the staircase leading to the Department of Mysteries. A group of people from the Department had blockaded the stairwell and were fighting hard to defend the secrets they had uncovered and kept for so long.

Finally, Harry spotted her. She had fought her way through the crowd of intruders and was attempting to assist the people from the Department. She seemed to be dueling three people at once. Harry took aim and knocked off two of her adversaries. One with a stunning spell, and the other with a jinx to turn your teeth into ice cubes and your arms into tree branches. Ginny's head whipped around to see who had helped her. That's when her third dueler hit her with a severing charm in the chest and a stunning spell in the face. She collapsed into a big heap right at Harry's feet. The intruder who was dueling her then ran off towards the stairs in an attempt to get past the Department members who were already dueling two to three intruders. Harry cried out in pain as Ginny hit the floor in front of him. He crouched down in front of her, trying to assess her injuries to see if he could heal and revive her there. He remembered seeing all those bodies that couldn't walk out, being dragged out. He knew he couldn't heal the deep gash that ran from her right shoulder, down to her left hip. He also knew that he probably shouldn't revive her, because then she would feel the pain of her injury.

He turned and spotted a St. Mungo's nurse that had arrived on scene to help with the wounded. Harry got the nurse's attention by sending a few sparks from his wand towards her. She immediately looked up from treating a cut above Dean Thomas's eye. As soon as she saw Ginny and how bad the extent of her injuries was, the nurse ran right over. After Harry told the nurse what happened, he jumped right into the battle. He started dueling two intruders at once that were about to jump past the Department members and run down the stairs. The two men that Harry was dueling were skilled in dueling and were quite strong spell casters. But they were slow, so Harry, who was a very fast dueler, was able to take care of them quickly. The moment Harry's first opponents hit the ground, he ran off to intercept one of the attackers that was attempting to sneak up on the St. Mungo's nurse while she was working on Ginny. As soon as he was in range, Harry sent a stunning spell at the attacker. It missed and hit the wall behind him, leaving a big crater in the drywall. The intruder whipped his head around, and with a slash of his wand, he and Harry began to duel. Harry was surprised to find that this adversary, was actually a good dueler. He was as strong as the other two, and just as fast if not faster than Harry. Harry had to really stretch and use all of his power just to not get killed!

Finally, the St. Mungo's nurse stood up while muttering something about not needing protecting. In about three seconds, the nurse had disarmed, jinxed, and stunned the intruder. Harry quickly thanked her and ran off towards the place where Draco Malfoy was battling four intruders at once. They had almost hemmed him into the center of the circle they were forming when Harry got there. He quickly stunned one and fatally cursed another. The two remaining men looked at each other and turned tail the other way. They must have decided they didn't want to fight those two, especially after one killed one of their guys, and the other was able to hold off all four of them. Harry and Draco looked at each other for just a moment before they each ran off in separate directions. Draco ran off to help Parvarti Patil duel three intruders. Harry ran off to find the St. Mungo's nurse to make sure Ginny was okay.

He finally spotted her over by the Department stairs. Apparently a Department member had been wounded. The nurse was standing in front of him, dueling his attackers in an attempt to save both his life, and his life's work in the Department of Mysteries. As soon as Harry got there, he rushed over to take the intruders off of the nurse's hands so she could get back to working on the wounded. The nurse had been dueling three people at once. By the time Harry got close enough to touch her, that number had been reduced to one (the other two having been scarred for life). Harry slashed his wand once and began to duel. The nurse, realizing what he was doing, bent back over the wounded Department member (who happened to be Justin Finch-Fletchley) and began to heal all that she could of his wounds. After Harry had disposed of the attacker, he turned to the nurse and asked what had happened to Ginny. The nurse told him that it was no ordinary severing charm that hit her in the chest. It was some type of curse that the nurse couldn't heal right there. She had sent her to St. Mungo's with a bunch of other wounded Ministry members that were being apperated out. Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief. Now he could concentrate on making sure that the Ministry wasn't defeated instead of worrying about her safety. She would be safe at St. Mungo's until he got there. Or so he thought…………

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next chapter coming soon! I am almost finished with it!**


	2. Ministry Attacked Part 2

**The next chapter in ****The Wizarding World Attacked! ****Hope you like it!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry quickly dodged a stunning spell sent at him. He turned to confront his new opponent and gasped. About 40 to 50 more intruders had just ran into the room! Apparently someone had heard about them losing and sent reinforcements. Harry quickly grabbed a Ministry official next to him and told him to find all the aurors and magical law enforcers he could and bring them to him. The wizard ran off quickly to find them. Harry turned and started sending a bunch of stunning spells and jinxes into the mob of attackers that had just come. Harry gazed around the room and shivered at the sight. They were losing. _The Ministry could fall right now and the rest of the Wizarding world would have no idea _Harry thought. _We can't lose! Not today of all days! _Harry figured that the intruders probably had a spy in the Ministry before hand. Because today over half of the Ministry had gone as protection with Kingsley Shacklebolt (Minister of Magic) as he went to visit his wizard army as they fought the wizards from Asia.

Kingsley would return from his trip to find that Harry Potter, the man he left in charge while he was gone, had failed and that the Ministry had fallen. Harry dodged another killing curse that was sent at him. Finally, a mob of wizards broke off from the rest of the Ministry officials as they tried to stem the tide of attackers. They all grouped around Harry and stared him right in the eye, waiting orders. Harry quickly told them what he thought and split the wizards into two halves. One half was to go and secure the Atrium by putting down spells to make it impossible to apperated in or out. They were then to wait there for further instruction. The first half of wizards charged forward to complete their job. The remaining wizards were to get all of the wounded into the Atrium and accompany them to St. Mungo's via Floo Network. Upon arriving at St. Mungo's, they were to tell the Head Healer in charge what had happened and ask him to send messages to both Shacklebolt and Albus Dumbledore explaining their situation.

After they had done all of that, then both groups were to return here to help purge the Ministry of the attackers. After both groups had left, Harry charged into the group of attackers that had just come a few minutes ago. The rest of the Ministry had almost taken care of the first wave of intruders. Until they were finished and could help him though, Harry was on his own to hold off the second wave. Harry pushed them all back to the hallway by his office. After that he proceeded to blast down the roof in front of the intruders in an attempt to barricade the hall. The roof fell with a great clash and a lot of dust. As soon as that was done, Harry continued to seal off the hall from attackers using magic. He put down spells that stopped anyone from apperating over to this side of the rock. He also put down spells that would at least slow them down from getting back over to the room with the stairs leading to the Department of Mysteries. Once he was finished, Harry ran back into the other room to see how things were going with the rest of the Ministry officials.

The first wave of intruders had been completely destroyed. All of them had either been killed or stunned. Harry quickly gathered the Heads of the Departments and made them see how many Ministry workers were still able to fight. He got a count of about 100 people that could still fight, 20 to 30 people who could walk but were to weak to fight, and about 50 people who were either wounded or stunned and just needed to be revived. The St. Mungo's nurse was no where to be seen so he sent someone to apperate into the library upstairs and retrieve all of the books on healing. The man came back very quickly, this time though, he was laden down with an armful of books. He ordered everybody to go around reviving any stunned victims immediately and then come back to him and give him another count of all that could still fight. This time he got a count of about 130 people who could fight. Then he ordered three people to go around to everybody and see if they could heal their minor injuries using the books on healing. He didn't want them to try anything serious yet though incase they messed up and accidentally killed someone. As soon as he sent those people off, he started to hear explosions coming from the direction of where he had blockaded the hall. A few minutes later he heard a pop, and one of the men he had sent to St. Mungo's was before him.

The man brought very disturbing news. It turned out that the Ministry wasn't the only place that was attacked. They arrived at St. Mungo's as planned to find that half of the building had been blown away and that every healer or patient had either been stunned or killed. The group of Ministry people had proceeded to revive all the stunned healers and ask what happened. The healers said that about the same time the Ministry was attacked, they were attacked as well. The healers soon got to work healing each other. Once all the healers were okay, they got to work on the people from the Ministry. After all of them had been healed, the healers set to work fixing St. Mungo's and reviving their patients again.

A quarter of the Ministry officials had stayed behind at St. Mungo's both for protection and to help rebuild the place so that the Muggles wouldn't find out about the wizarding world. All of the Ministry people that had come back were currently working to get rid of the second wave of attackers on the other side of the blockade. Harry ordered about 40 men to go clear the blockade away and surround the intruders. After they had them surrounded they were to stun them all and add them to the pile of bodies of attackers that they had created in the Atrium. After that was done he sent two men to go and fetch about 20 dementors from Azkaban. Once the dementors had arrived they were to take all of the intruders to Azkaban and lock them away until Harry could send someone to question them. After that was all done, he sent the remaining Ministry workers to go about fixing up, and rebuilding the Ministry. He then sent someone to send a letter via owl to both Kingsley Shacklebolt and to Albus Dumbledore explaining their situation, seeing as how the Head Healer wasn't able to before. Then Harry went to his office to sit and rest for a little bit. He had done it. He, Harry James Potter, had rid both the Ministry and St. Mungo's hospital of some rather nasty attackers. But it was all over now and soon Kingsley would be back on the job as Minister, and he could take over rebuilding all that had been lost. Or at least, Harry thought it was all over……

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next chapter coming very soon! Almost finished with it!**


	3. Hogwarts Attacked

_**The third and final chapter in **__**Wizarding World Attacked!**__** Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_After about ten minutes, Harry opened his eyes to the sound of knocking. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until he started to get the groggy feeling you get when someone wakes you up and you don't want them to. Harry, finally getting annoyed with the sharp rapping on his office door, snapped at the person to come in. He didn't realize that the person coming in wasn't really a person at all. _

_The dementor in charge drifted into the room and Harry immediately felt the change in atmosphere. With a lazy flick of his wand he conjured his patronus (a stag) to stand in front of him so that the he wouldn't feel the dementor drawing on his strength. Speaking dementor was not something that Harry had been very pleased to learn but it kind of came with the job seeing as how him or his team was always sent to give the dementors updates. _

_All I had to do was think of what I wanted to say hard enough so that I would change my emotion enough for the dementor to feel and sense the change enough to understand what I was saying. And to understand the dementor I just had to perform Legilimency on it's emotion feeding organ (sort of like it's brain). The dementor told him that all of the intruders had been hauled off to Azkaban and that he and his dementors could stay and help if needed. Harry wasn't surprised at this very polite and nice offering. _

_He had always thought of dementors as being vile, nasty creatures because of the happy emotion sucking thing. But now that he had conversed with dementors often, he know knew that they couldn't help it anymore than Harry could help needing food to survive. The dementors just simply needed happy emotions to stay alive. Harry declined the offer but asked if they would go over to St. Mungo's to check on the squad of guards he had set there. _

_The dementor happily obliged (he really didn't feel like going back to Azkaban yet when there were fresh emotions around for sucking) and glided out of the room and down the hall, closing the door magically behind it. Harry thought he had gotten a lot accomplished today and was about to nod back off to sleep when his second in command burst through his office door and told him some terrible news. Apparently both of the owls had been returned. _

_Kingsley was on his return journey and would be here as soon as he could to help with the rebuilding and protecting of both the Ministry and St. Mungo's. The other owl didn't bring such good news. While both the Ministry and St. Mungo's were being attacked, a third party of those unknown intruders also attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was the worst news Harry had had all day! All three of his and Ginny's kids were at Hogwarts currently! _

_He jumped up so fast that the chair he was sitting on got knocked over and hit the wall behind Harry. Harry yelled at his second in command t round up every auror and magical law enforcement member he could from both the Ministry and St. Mungo's, and tell them to meet Harry and some others in front of the Three Broomstick's in Hogsmeade. The wizard quickly ran out of the room to fulfill his instructions. _

_Harry then ran after him and into a crowd of witches and wizards that were filling out of the room where the battle took place, having just received their instructions on what to rebuild. Harry shot some fireworks into the air from his wand to get everybody's attention. They all turned to him and started to look worried (probably from the worried look on my face). I told them all what the situation was and how we were going to deal with it. _

_There was about 200 wizards give or take a few at the Ministry right then that could fight. About 40 more were coming from St. Mungo's after the dementors relieved them of their position. Then another 30 dementors were to be sent from Azkaban to the meeting place. Harry took 150 of the 200 wizards and witches with him. _

_The other 50 he left behind to protect, and rebuild the Ministry more, and to be here when the Minister arrived to let him know what was going on. As soon as he was finished Harry sent more fireworks into the air to show everyone he was done and with that, Harry apperated out of the Ministry, and into the cool night air that surrounded Hogsmeade village in front of the Three Broomstick's._

_____________________________________________________________

_The first thing Harry noticed when he had finished his apperation was the noise. Harry still closed his eyes when he apperated, even after all these years. When Harry finally opened his eyes, he noticed that he was alone in the street. _

_The noise was coming from inside the Three Broomstick's. __Rosmerta must have a large crowd tonight _Harry thought. He wondered if any of them knew what was going on at Hogwarts right now. Probably not so he made a mental note to have someone deliver the news before the Ministry marched on Hogwarts. Then, suddenly Harry was not alone. A very large popping noise could be heard, and then about 150 wizards and witches were all of a sudden standing where there had been empty street a moment ago.

He heard a loud bang from inside the Three Broomstick's, and then the door was opened with a bang and the owner of the Three Broomstick's (Madam Rosmerta) stuck her head out of the door, and asked what was going on. The wizard closest to her told her quickly in hushed tones. Rosmerta just gasped and ran back into the pub, probably to deliver the news to her customers.

After that little encounter was finished, Harry turned to the people standing in front of him and told them the plan. A group of four wizards was to go to the front gate entrance and remove the spell that prevented people from apperating inside of Hogwarts. This would not be easy seeing as how Dumbledore himself put the spell on, that was why Harry sent four wizards instead of just one.

After the four wizards ran off to do their job, the dementors appeared next to the wizards and witches already crowding the street. Harry sent 5 dementors to roam the grounds outside of the castle to see if there was any type of sentinels placed outside by the intruders. Then the remaining dementors were to surround the grounds (and the Forbidden Forest) to make sure that no intruders could escape. The dementors were to hold those positions until told otherwise.

After he had sent the dementors off, the four wizards that had taken down the apperating spell returned. Harry sent 5 wizards to each of the corridors outside of the dormitories. After they were inside, they were to enter the dormitories using the universal password that Dumbledore had set up incase of emergencies to be used by Ministry officials and Hogwarts staff (firebolt).

After they were inside the dormitories, they were to make sure that all the students were accounted for and safe inside. Then they were to stand guard inside the common room until given further instruction. Then Harry sent a wizard to Hagrid's hut to see if he knew of the situation. If not, they were to bring him up to speed and tell him to find the Headmaster and make sure that he stayed safe until Harry could locate his position and send extra bodyguards to protect him. The remaining wizards were to apperate into the Great Hall and begin to purge Hogwarts of the intruders.

Harry apperated in with them all. Once he was inside, Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map to see where all of the intruders were holed up. That way Harry and his men could apperate near them and destroy them all. Harry saw that there was about 180 intruders in Hogwarts, and that they were all around the fifth floor by Professor McGonagall's office. _They must have awakened her when they arrived, so she raised the alarm and they were stopped before they could get past her office _Harry thought. Harry was about to send his men into action when he noticed something else on the map.

About 10 intruders were breaking away from the main group of attackers and were heading towards the headmaster's office. They were planning on ambushing Dumbledore! Apparently he hadn't been alerted yet because the map showed him still in bed. Harry quickly grabbed the two wizards in front of him (his second in command and the head of the auror office) and apperated in front of Dumbledore's office. The two other men starting asking why Harry had brought them here. Harry just showed them the map and they understood. Harry told the two men to stay there on guard, while he went to alert Dumbledore.

Harry used the universal password to get into his office. Once he was inside, he ran over to the secret passageway that was hidden behind a bookshelf. It led to Dumbledore's sleeping chambers. Harry ran inside and woke Dumbledore with a fright when he slammed the door behind him. He quickly told him what was happening and why he had come so fast.

Harry had never seen Dumbledore so angry before. Not when he fought Tom Riddle, not when he questioned Barty Crouch Jr., not even when Fudge had ignored him about Voldemort returning to life. He jumped up out of bed and waved his wand once. His sleeping robe had disappeared and in it's place was his usual midnight blue robes with the star pattern. Dumbledore kept his wand out and swept past Harry without so much as word. Harry just stood there stunned (all of that had happened in about ten seconds) and wondered if he should follow.

Then Harry gathered his wits and ran after Dumbledore. He was already out of his office and running down the corridor. The two wizards Harry had brought with him were standing there stunned. All around them the bodies of the 10 intruders were lying motionless. They were no match for Dumbledore's anger. Harry looked at the map to see where Dumbledore had gone. Harry just looked on into space, unbelieving that his eyes were correct. Dumbledore was still moving, fast down the corridors towards the battle. The only problem was he was moving too fast to be apperating! _He had to be using some other means of transportation _Harry thought. He grabbed the two wizards again and apperated back to where the battle was taking place.

Everywhere Harry looked there were teachers and Ministry officials battling against the intruders. Harry grabbed a witch who had just thrown off her attacker and asked her what had happened while he was gone. The witch just laughed hysterically (adrenaline going to her head) and told him to use Legilimency on her to find out.

So Harry entered her mind to see a most astonishing sight: Every one of the teachers was on the center of the room and they were battling it out against every one of the intruders at Hogwarts. They were surrounded, and cut off from aid, but still they battled on. The look on some of the intruder's faces told Harry that they didn't show mercy either. By the time the witch and the rest of the Ministry had gotten back there senses, almost a quarter of the attackers were defeated.

Harry returned to his own mind, thanked the witch, and ran to help Professor McGonagall who had just tripped over the body of one of the intruders that she had cursed. Two more attackers were bearing down on her, taking advantage of her lowered defenses. Harry got there just in time, he quickly disarmed and jinxed one of the attackers and hexed the other. Professor McGonagall stood up, brushed herself off, thanked Harry, and jumped back into battle with a war cry that would make a dementor cower in his robe.

Harry just smiled at the thought and ran off towards the Gryffindor common room to make sure that his kids were alright, and to get them out of the building so they could be with their mother. Before he could get to a safe spot to apperate though, he was surrounded by four intruders.

With a lazy wave of his wand, Harry blasted back one intruder and stunned another. Then he twirled his wand once and the other two attackers fell, one of them stunned and the other jinxed. Then Harry decided that his kids were safe enough as long as they stayed inside of their dormitory. _None of the intruders knew the passwords, plus I have guards stationed at every common room _Harry thought. He then turned back towards the battle ran off to help Professor Flitwick who was dueling five intruders at once. For a charms teacher, Professor Flitwick sure knew how to duel. The last time that Hogwarts was invaded (by Voldemort) he had single handedly taken down no less than two trolls, a giant, three giant spiders, 20 Death Eaters, and 15 goblins! Sure enough, by the time Harry had gotten there to help, Professor Flitwick had already taken care of the first five intruders and was in the process of dueling two more. Harry decided that he probably didn't really need his help so he ran off to find his second in command for a status report. He finally found him patching up a deep gash above Professor Sprout's eye. Harry ran over and asked him how things were going. His second in command just looked up at him and smiled before finally telling him some good news. There was only about 20 intruders left standing and already half of them had surrendered. He also told Harry that so far, we hadn't sustained any major casualties teachers of Ministry workers. Harry was glad to hear that and told his second to finish up, he was in charge. And with that Harry apperated back to the Ministry to find that Kingsley was standing in his office. Harry told him all that had happened and the plans Harry had to help improve security for all three places that were attacked today. Kingsley just smiled and told Harry that he had done a good job and that he could go home for some well deserved rest. Harry happily obliged. And with that, Harry James Potter had saved almost the entire wizarding world in just one day.

**THE END**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you liked it! Please review and don't be afraid to provide constructive criticism!**


End file.
